1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an input/output connector, particularly to an input/output connector adapted for a mobile electric device, such as a mobile phone.
2. Description of Prior Art
An input/output connector disposed inside a mobile electric device can communicate with an external electric device. Conventionally, terminals of the input/output connector are directly welded onto the printed circuit board. Accordingly, when a plug is inserted into the input/output connector or an inserted plug is pulled out from the input/output connector, the terminals of the input/output connector are easily damaged due to a friction between the plug and the input/output connector.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional mobile phone, in which reference numeral 1 represents an upper shell of the mobile phone, reference numeral 2 represents a lower shell that detachably engages with the upper shell 1, and reference numeral 3 represents a printed circuit board disposed in the lower shell 2. An input/output connector 4 is usually mounted at the bottom of the lower shell 2 and electrically connected to the printed circuit board 3.
FIG. 2a and FIG. 2b show the details of the input/output connector 4. Being different from the previous welding manner, the input/output connector 4 holds the printed circuit board. The input/output connector 4 consists mainly of a body portion 5 and a plurality of terminals 6. The body portion 5 is provided with a plurality of terminal holes 51 for receiving the terminals 6. The body portion 5 is provided with a plurality of bulges 52 on its periphery. Each bulge 52 can abut against the lower shell 2 of the mobile phone so that the input/output connector is fixed inside the mobile phone. Each terminal 6 is provided with a contact portion 61 and a positioning portion 62 respectively, wherein each contact portion 61 is substantially ".LAMBDA." in shape so as to abut against the body portion 5 before the printed circuit board 3 is inserted into the input/output connector. After the printed circuit board 3 is inserted into the input/output connector, the contact portions 61 of the terminals 6 are in contact with the printed circuit board 3. Furthermore, each positioning portion 62 of the terminal 6 abuts against a positioning block 53 of the body portion 5, respectively. Each positioning portion 62 is made of metal and thus can electrically communicate with an external electric device.
The defect of the input/output connector as shown in FIGS. 2a-2c is that the terminals 6 are easily moved. Since each terminal 6 is disposed in the body portion 5 by the spring force of the contact portion 61 of the terminal 6 itself, the terminal 6 is easily moved or pushed out of the body portion 5 when the printed circuit board 3 is inserted into the input/output connector, as shown in FIG. 2c. As a result, the quality of the input/output connector is unstable. Furthermore, the terminals 6 disposed in the body portion 5 are arranged in a single array, thus the input/output connector occupies a large space in the mobile phone.